Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Preview/Poisonshot
Sparkplug 2 Link to the Presentation ---- Now it's time for a short teaser story. Every day, more of this story will be written. ---- Cooler is seen near a windows in Operative's Base, looking at the robotic city seen near the end of the original Sparkplug's story. Cooler: I should really stop being lazy and join the others already. Suddenly, a robot ressembling a police officer shows up near Cooler, saluting as it points one of its blasters at him. Police Robot: FREEZE! Cooler backs away. Cooler: I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just, some... uh... cooling robot! Police Robot: I know that, Cooler. Cooler: ...You know my name? Police Robot: Cooler, look at my face closely. Cooler: Your face doesn't tells me anything, Fake Man! Police Robot: Fake Man?!? Cooler, I'm SentROB! Cooler: Oh, what? You don't look like him at all! SentROB: I'm actually controlling this robot from a distance. But you're talking to me right now. Cooler: So... Why are you arresting me? SentROB: That was a joke. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm here because I have a request. Cooler: A request? SentROB: Yes. Come with me, please. SentROB walks towards the door that leads to Ruined Residence. Cooler follows. SentROB: Ruined Residence is a secret floor in Operative's base, as you hopefully know. Cooler: Mm-hm? SentROB: What if I told you there was a secret floor to Ruined Residence? Cooler: Wait, really? SentROB: Yes. This isn't a joke, this time. SentROB approaches a wall, and points his gun at it, before moving said gun in order to form a triangle, then a square, and then a circle. The wall proceeds to move inside another wall, revealing a secret staircase. SentROB: Come. SentROB and Cooler go down the staircase. Cooler: Christ on a bicycle! What happened here? Pentagrams are drawn all over the floor. Many books are scattered around the room, which talk about ghosts and demons. On the walls are various cryptic messages, such as "The Rise of XIII X X X", "23 Spirits", and so on. Overall, it looks like the kind of place where you would expect a demonic ritual to occur. SentROB: I should've explained this earlier, but Imaginative had an assistant named Orbitius who was even crazier than him. This is where she lived. She studied the paranormal, like ghosts and stuff, thinking they were real, even though they obviously don't. Cooler: Why would he even take her as an assistant? SentROB: He knew her pretty well, at least from a time before she was so crazy. I remember him bringing me to her house when I was a kid, and it looked like a regular place, and she seemed like a regular person, one that was interested in ghosts, but did not believe they were real. Cooler: I wonder what happened for her to go so crazy... SentROB: I wish I knew too, but my memories of those visits are vague, so I can't identify anything that might have made her crazy. Anyways, Cooler, there is one thing I want you to remember very well. Cooler: Hmm? SentROB: No matter how things look like... SentROB winks. SentROB: Ghosts don't exist. Cooler: Ghosts don't exist... got it. SentROB: Now, the request. Once again, follow me. SentROB moves to another room in the secret floor, with Cooler following. This room has a single large pentagram on an altar of sorts, with the message on the walls talking about ressurection and revival. Cooler looks afraid, while SentROB seems to not care much. The duo enters yet another room, which has a board with pictures of various people on it. The wall messages here are similar to the first room. Cooler: Who are these people? SentROB: I don't know, although most look kind of familiar to me at the same time. Cooler: Looking at these, there seems to be... 23 pictures here. Could it have a link with the 23 spirits thing? SentROB: Huh, you're right. Interesting. We have more pressing matters, though. SentROB uses Magnet Device to grab the billboard and puts it away, revealing another secret passage. Cooler: Hey, I noticed your Magnet Device seems to be a bit different now! SentROB: Yes. Since I'm more of a ranged fighter, I modified the Magnet Device so it attracts robots a short distance away from me instead of just straight to me. After all, I'm more of a ranged fighter than a melee fighter. Cooler: Neat. SentROB: Anyways, let's go. SentROB and Cooler enter the secret room in the secret floor. It contains a large glass tank. It seems to contain a slightly transparent white liquid, with what appears to be another purple liquid flowing through it. A humanoid figure can be seen in the middle of the tank, although the liquids and the glass make it too blurry to identify. SentROB stands unnaturally still. SentROB: This glass tank, is, uh, how to I put it, what contains my human body after you-know-who extracted my brain. I though one day, yknow, I could put my brain back in my body when the tech is advanced enough, so that's why, you know, I preserved my body in this glass tank. Cooler would raise an eyebrow if he had eyebrows. SentROB: And... and so, my request is that you go in the Marey Matrix, get a job as a Bodykeeper and hide m-my body in the Body Storage. Because... my body's not safe here. Cooler frowns. Cooler: Dumb question, but what's a Bodykeeper? SentROB: You know how the Marey Matrix is inhabited by cyborgs like me, along with robots? Bodykeepers are the ones in charge of preserving the original bodies of those cyborgs. Cooler: Ah. SentROB: It's a nice job, from what I've heard. You just sit in the Body Storage, make sure nothing goes wrong with the bodies and you'll be golden! Bodykeepers on social media often anonymously point out that they can watch cat videos, sleep on the job and all, and nobody really cares. It's certainly better than moping around our old house, after all. Cooler: As long as I can keep watching anime, I'm fine with the job. SentROB: You can! The only issue is that it's generally reserved for the higher class, but as a creation of Operative, that shouldn't be too hard to get for you. Not to mention I can help since I'm in the high class too. Cooler: Neat! So yeah, I'll take the request. SentROB: You should prepare to move away from the base now. I'll go now, I'll meet you at the base's exit. I'll take care of transporting of the body there, don't worry about it. Cooler: Alright! Cooler exits the secret room, then the secret floor and finally the house floor, and then goes to the floor he is more familiar with, the Base Arena. He takes all he wants to bring to the Marey Matrix and then moves towards the exit of Operative's Base. But Cooler did not notice one thing; F0R3(A57 snuck her way in his baggages. Cooler: Okay, SentROB, I'm done! SentROB: Cool. Cooler: So, how will I reach the Marey Matrix? I can't carry all of my baggages around, especially if I have to carry the tank too. SentROB: You're going to drive there! SentROB points to a slightly futuristic blue car. Cooler: Wait, what? I don't know how to drive! SentROB: It shouldn't be too hard, you already move like a car. Cooler enters the car. The car immediately attaches Cooler to itself. Cooler: Wo-woa-woah! Cooler now has full control over the car and how it moves. Cooler: Ah. That was easier than expected! SentROB: Well, now I'll go. Cooler: Hang on, you're not driving with me? SentROB: Nah. I got cool police stuff to do. SentROB gets picked up by a flying drone, and flies towards the robotic city at high speed. Cooler: Well, I guess it's time to go to the Marey Matrix. Cooler starts driving to the Marey Matrix, which is the robotic city. Obviously, since he isn't amazing at driving cars, he has a tendency to bump into obstacles. He also sleeps or starts watching some anime a couple times during the trip. He eventually ends up near the Marey Matrix, and sees a village made of scrap metal next to the Marey Matrix, in what is seemingly the latter's scrapyard. Cooler: Damn. Nobody told me the Marey Matrix had poverty problems... Cooler eventually reaches one of the Marey Matrix's doors. He parks his car and gets out of it. He then notifies SentROB that he has left the car using some form of social media, and waits for him by watching some anime. He doesn't takes long to come via his flying drone. SentROB: You took longer than I though you would. Cooler: I'm not a driving expert, you know? SentROB: Fair enough. So yeah, come with me. Cooler picks up his baggages and follows SentROB as they go to the entrance of the Marey Matrix. Scanners pop up from all directions, but SentROB does a gesture to stop them, likely in order to stop them from detecting the body. Suddenly, someone bursts in from the other side of the entrance. SentROB: Ah. Caesar, what are you doing here? Caesar: Trying to sneak some shady stuff under my sight, Sener? Not today! SentROB: I though you were the sneaky one. Caesar: Shut up... But I'll let this slide for once. So, where is that "Promising Bodykeeper"? Cooler quickly decided that he did not like Caesar, but did not voice any opinions on him. SentROB: Right here, "your honor". Caesar: Hmm... Geez, what primitive technology! Imman should never have let Operative create robots. How can you make robots this bad? Cooler: I'm sentient, you know... Caesar: Well, let's get this old man an upgrade! SentROB: You do know that is a very hypocritical thing to say, right? Caesar: What did you say? SentROB whispers to Cooler. SentROB: Psst. He's actually older than Operative. Cooler looks at SentROB with a very confused face, unable to fathom the thought of a sentient robot older than Operative. Caesar and SentROB then bring him to an upgrading station, where his suit gains a couple of upgrades. Cooler: Hey, this doesn't looks half bad. I feel like it sacrificed functionality for flashy details, though. Caesar: Anything's better than your... primitive technology. SentROB whispers to Cooler again. SentROB: He just really hates Operative, but shhh. His technology's older than your original technology. Cooler: So, what now? Caesar: You can do things the short way and simply sign up to be a Bodykeeper like a coward, or you can do the superior long way, which will involve months of... Cooler: I'm doing the short way. Caesar: As long as I'm here, you're not. Cooler and Caesar glare at eachother; Cooler notices Caesar's body is starting to change to darker colors. SentROB then whispers something to Caesar, which makes Caesar so angry he turns dark grey with dark green robes with a green "stripe". He also gets glowing eyes, with a shade very similar to Operative's eyes. He looks extremely furious and starts screaming at SentROB. Caesar: YOU...YOU...What kind of IMMATURE joke was THAT? How dare you PROFANE the NAME of my SISTER?!? SentROB makes a gesture to tell Cooler to flee as Caesar reads out some spell in a book to make energy sawblade happens, which he then throws at SentROB. SentROB flees using an helicopter device. Cooler flees into the street, trying to carry his baggages. He then notices a strange humanoid robot with a hat similar to SentROB's coming towards him. Strange Humanoid: Are you Cooler from Operative's Base? Cooler: Uhh... Yes? Strange Humanoid: Ah, good. I am Detective Magnifique. My teammate Sener Zyborh told me to guide you to the Body Storage, yes? Cooler: ...Yes indeed, although he didn't mention anything about you. Magnifique: People all over town know me. Criminals in particular are terrified by my talents. Cooler: Your... talents? Magnifique: Yes. Let me show you. Suddenly, Cooler feels like he has lost control of himself. He begins to say things he wouldn't want to say. Cooler: I'm a big fan of anime. I'm likely going to do nothing but watch anime as a Bodykeeper. I bath in my own coolant when I want to relax because I like the feel of cold liquids. Cooler then gains back control of himself. Cooler: Yo, what the heck? Magnifique: And that's a small fraction of what I can do. Usually, that's all I need. Cooler starts getting very creeped out as Magnifique starts escorting him to the Body Storage. He notices pictures of Imaginative are laid on multiple billboards of sort, most of which are animated. He seems to be talking about the city. This makes Cooler even more afraid, as Cooler had bad experiences with Imaginative before. He notices he is missing his jaw and that his eyes are less detailled, with the pupil being a simple glowing purple circle instead of including a glowing yellowish-green iris. Additionally, he's wearing a purple tie. Magnifique: So. I know a girl you might like. Cooler: Ehh... Magnifique: I know a lot about her. I can tell you everything you want about her, and to be fair, you seem like a perfect match. Cooler looks really uncomfortable. Cooler: Uhhh... No thanks? Cooler then notices they're getting close to the Body Storage. Cooler: Oh, hey! It's the Body Storage! I-I'll go. Magnifique: Alright. See you soon! Cooler goes inside of the Body Storage, whose doors automatically open, which surprises Cooler. When the door closes, he takes a deep breath. Cooler: That guy was creepy as fuck. He then notices SentROB, as well as another robot is there. SentROB: Yo, Cooler! Seems like you survived my partner. Now I present to you my other partner, Teslade! Teslade giggles a bit. Teslade: This isn't what I was imaginating when you told me about Operative's combat robots, SentROB! Anyways, we're here to help you hide SentROB's Body. Cooler: Ah... SentROB: First, we'll have to get you the job. SentROB and Teslade walk toward a counter, but Cooler stands still. SentROB: Cooler? Cooler: Oh! Oh, sorry. Cooler follows along to the counter. A feminine robot is there. Counter Robot: Hello, what can I do for you? Teslade: Hi, we'd like to sign up this cute little buddy as a Bodykeeper. Counter Robot: Well, all you have to do is go to the interview room and hope the employer likes you! Cooler starts getting slightly worried. Teslade: Don't worry, it's gonna be fine. The police duo lead Cooler to the interview room. He enters it. Cooler seems stressed, as he's new to the Marey Matrix and is afraid of saying dumb things. The employer seems to be a more masculine robot. Cooler: Err... Hi. I'm Cooler. Employer: Hello. You want to be a bodykeeper, yes? Cooler: Uh, yes... Employer: You're an Operative Robot, right? Cooler: Yeah, yeah! Employer: You are employed. Cooler seems flabbergasted by how easy it was to get signed up. Employer: Don't make that face. When you guys came, Imman Zyborh pretty much gave you the permissions to do whatever you wanted. Cooler: That doesn't sounds very fair... Employer: It isn't. Imman Zyborh has absolute power around these parts, and honestly, I'm glad he isn't crazy. Cooler: Isn't... he crazy? Employer: Y'all always say that! It's the motive of that Doormat guy's actions... Cooler: Huh? What's wrong with Doormat? The employer seems shocked, then gets angry. Employer: Have you seen what Doormat does in this city? Cooler: To be honest, I haven't seen him in maybe a year or two by now. Employer: That explains it. I'm not going to ruin to you the surprise, but... Let's just say Doormat's a real threat to the peace of this city. Cooler: Okay... Employer: Anyways, you're employed. Go watch over those bodies, watch anime videos, etc. Cooler makes a "guilty" expression when he hears the latter suggestion. Employer: Sometimes I wonder if the Bodykeepers aren't just a club of weaboos. I don't get why this job is high-class to be honest. Even a Scrapyard Robot could do it with ease. Cooler leaves the room, being fairly glad he didn't screw up too much, but also worried about Imaginative's amount of power. Teslade: So, how did it go? Cooler: Surprisingly well. Teslade: That's great! SentROB: So, now's the big moment. Sneak the tank containing my body in without anybody noticing! Cooler starts pulling the tank, having a bit of trouble. He then notices a big, somewhat intimidating robot coming towards him. Cooler: Uh oh- Big Robot: Hey, new guy! Seems like ya need a little help. The big robot carries the tank containing the body and walks away with it, audibly storing it in a nearby storage room. SentROB: That works too. Cooler: So... I'm a Bodykeeper now, I guess. SentROB: Have fun with your new friends! By the way... Cooler: Hmm? SentROB comes closer to Cooler and whispers to him. SentROB: You're clear as glass. Cooler seems confused by this. SentROB then goes back to Teslade, and after a short moment, they leave. Big Robot: So, hey, buddy. What's yer name? Cooler: I'm Cooler... Uh, yes, that's my name. I don't mean "Cooler" as in "Cooler" than you or, err, anything. Big Robot: So, first, we'll have to identify that body. I have a good idea whose body it is, though. Cooler: Hmm? Big Robot: We may spend most of our time watching anime, but we still have a job to do, yaknow! We hear everything that goes on in this building. Therefore, we know about Sener's plan to hide his body. I don't see what's the big deal, but oh well. He's kind of a celebrity so I guess he doesn't wants to put too much attention on it. Cooler: Ah... Well, let's go identify it. Cooler and Big Robot walk towards the tank containing the body, which is in an "Unidentified Bodies" section at the moment. Big Robot: This is a really old-style Body Container. I'm not even sure it has body display func-oh, it does. The Big Robot presses a button which makes the liquid in the tank more transparent, allowing Cooler and the robot to see who's contained in it. Big Robot: Wow, this isn't what I imagined Sener to look like at all. Cooler: Yeah... I've seen pictures of him before. That's not Sener. ---- So, that cliffhanger wraps up this short teaser story. Stay tuned for the Presentation! Category:Poisonshot Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Previews Category:Subpages Category:Sparkplug